Fourtris one-shots
by LLM99
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Fourtris!
1. Cindertris

**Hey! Not sure whether or not to consider this a crossover. It is basically the Cinderella story with ****Divergent**** characters. Fourtris one shot! Also Four and Tris aren't together, no war, everyone is still alive, including Al, and Shauna isn't paralyzed. The ages are pretty messed up, Christina is Four's age and then of course the initiates are all the characters I say are. Also the training is set up like Four said it was for him. I don't own any of the characters, Veronica Roth does. I also obviously did not write the Cinderella story. So here it goes, Cindertris.**

**Cinderella: Tris Mice and Birds: Will, Shauna, and Marlene**

**Prince Charming: Four King: Zeke**

**Ugly step-sisters: Molly and Lauren Duke: Uriah**

**Fairy godmother: Christina Evil step-mother: Eric (LOL, not really, but he is bad)**

"Tris, get up," Will says, "Molly and Lauren won't forgive you if you don't have their clothes lied out for them." I yawn and stretch. Molly and Lauren are my step-sisters who also transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation. Will, Shauna, and Marlene are my only friends. I get up and get dressed, time for another long day of training. We are fighting and I have to purposefully lose to Molly and Lauren so they will look better to the instructor, Four. He is very attractive, but strange. I lay out Molly and Lauren's clothes and go talk to Marlene, "Hey, Mar." "Hey, Tris, you know what I don't understand, why do you do everything that Molly and Lauren say," she asks. "They blackmail me," I state simply. "Why did your dad remarry after your mom died, I mean you were in Abnegation," she asks. "I don't know, he probably thought I needed a mother," I say. I see the whale that is my step-sister Molly get up and head to the bathroom. **(I always imagined Molly pretty fat, Idk why) **Then Lauren, who isn't as big, gets up. "Tris," she says. I can't have a moment talking to my friends can I.

"Yes, Lauren," I say walking up to my stepsister. "Can you hand me my clothes, wait let me see what you chose," she orders. I hold up her one sleeved shirt and short-shorts. "Perfect, Four is bound to ask me out if I'm wearing something that attractive," she states and runs off to the bathroom as Molly comes out. "Tris," Molly shouts. I walk over to her. "Yes," I am trying really hard to stay calm, 5 years since my father died and 5 years of basically slavery. "Pass me my make-up bag, I have to look good for Four," she states. Wow they are obsessed with him. I hand her the bag and a mirror. "What, you are supposed to do my makeup," great. I do her makeup and she admires her ugly self in the mirror. I feel really bad for Four, it seems most of the female intiates are throwing themselves at him. I mean he is attractive, but there is something about him that doesn't make sense. But those eyes, those dark blue eyes can just suck you in and never let you out. Stop it Tris, he would never be interested in a small, unattractive stiff, like you. There are plenty of attractive girls at Dauntless, he could probably have any of them, what would he want with you.

We all walk into the training room to see Four destroying a punching bag. All the girls are ogling over him, except me, even Marlene and Shauna. He stops and looks at all of us. "Today's fights are written on the board like normal," he states. He is kinda scary. We look at the board, I'm fighting Mar. I look at her and she looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. Then I realize that Molly and Lauren are fighting. Yes! I smirk, that will be an interesting fight. Mar and I are first up. We circle each other, neither of us wanting to make the first move. Then Four barks at us, "throw a punch, I don't care if you're friends, fight." I look at Marlene and she nods. I throw a punch at her nose and she blocks and throws a left hook, I duck. We go like this for a few minutes until, I realize that we can't do this forever, so I kick Mar and she doesn't block or anything, she falls and hits her head. She is knocked out.

Four pulls her out of the ring and puts her on a bench until she wakes up. Her nose is bleeding, but she is smiling. "Good fight," she says. "Ya, good we don't want to hurt each other, so you let me knock you out," I joke. She laughs, I hand her some paper towels for her nose and we go watch the other fights. The rest of the fights were pretty predictable, but then it was Molly and Lauren's turn. Neither of them could actually fight, I would just let them win. Now they aren't fighting me. They throw lazy punches at each other for a few minutes, and then Lauren realizes that Four is chuckling at them. I see this and smile because Lauren is really trying to win now. Molly doesn't want her sister to win so she starts to actually "fight." It ends up being a slap fest and they are telling each other that Four is theirs'. I look at Four and he locks eyes with me for a second and I look away blushing. There isn't a winner to their fight. Everyone else goes to lunch and they don't even notice. We come back to them still standing there slapping each other.

"Ok, you both stink and I'm guessing you have been bribing Tris so you would win the fights against her or you were blackmailing her. You are lucky we did simulations and your fear landscape first," Four smirks. Shauna giggles. "Tomorrow is the last day of training and stage 3, good luck, oh and for those of you who make the top 10, there will be a masquerade ball for y'all, aka where a mask and something you would wear to a ball, not a dauntless party," he says and leaves. Molly and Lauren come up to me, "Don't even look at Four, he is mine," they say simultaneously, "what, no he is mine." This all breaks out in another slap fight. We all leave the two girls to their annoying fighting. "So what are you gonna wear," Shauna asks me. "We aren't even official Dauntless members yet," I point out. "True, but with your fear simulation time, you are bound to make it," Marlene interjects. "I hope dumb and dumber don't make it," Will says pointing at the training room. I laugh, "ya they have about as much chance with Four as I do." "You have plenty of chance with Four," Will scowls. "If you say so, then let me change that they have about as much chance with Four as that rock," I say pointing at a rock. We all laugh and I accidentally run into another initiate, "sorry." "Oh it's fine, Tris right," he asks, I nod my head, "I'm Al." "Nice to meet you," I say taking his outstretched hand and shake it.

We all walk to the cafeteria and go sit at our normal table. I see Four sitting with his friends and kinda stare at him, just for a minute, until he catches me. I turn away and blush. Al joins us at our table and looks at me strangely. "What, do I have hamburger in my teeth," I ask him. Now he is blushing. "No, it is just, you are really pretty and don't realize it," he tells me. "No I'm not, I mean my hair is dull and lifeless, my nose is long, everything about me is dull and not pretty," it's true. Al just shakes his head. "Tris can I talk to you alone," Marlene asks. I follow her out to the hall. "First things first, it is obvious you have a huge crush on Four, even if you don't show it like everyone else. Second, Al obviously likes you. Third, you are going to that party when you make it and you're gonna dance with Four," she says. I just shake my head. "Four may not show a lot of emotion, but you obviously have caught his eye," wow she is persistent, "I don't know if it is for good or bad, but we will see." "Ok Mar," I say and she hugs me like a sister would hug her sister. A real sister, not like the ones I have.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Ok, this year's initiates' rankings," Eric announces as the rankings show up on the giant screen. I'm first, out of Dauntless born and transfers. Oh my gosh. I look down the list and all my friends stay, except Al. It is sad. He cries into his hands. There is no way I could comfort him, ever. I belong here, even if not fully, even if my aptitude test said I was Divergent, I really belong here, amongst the brave. I turn around and see Four, "Congrats Tris." "Thanks," I reply. "I got to go, I'll see you at the ball right," he asks, I nod. He smiles and leaves. I look at the list and see that Molly and Lauren are the last two, crap, they stay. Marlene, Shauna, and Will all hug me and I hear a bunch of I told you sos. We all laugh and are so excited. Then I remember what Four said. "Mar, Four asked me if I was going to be at the ball," I squeal. We are jumping up and down, we are so happy. "We have shopping to do," Mar announces pulling Shauna and I to a store. "I don't have any money," I say. She stops, "Oh." I half smile like what can you do. "I will come up with something, go get yourself a ball gown," I say. I have a few dresses and I could probably at least make a ball gown looking dress, lucky I can sew well and brought a sewing kit.

I get back to the dormitory and see Lauren and Molly fusing over what they are going to wear. "I hate this stupid dress, it doesn't fit and makes me look fat," Lauren yells at her kinda ball gown. Maybe I could borrow it, we are about the same height and size. "What about this, I hate this jewelry," Molly says dropping her necklaces and bracelets. "Let's go shopping," Lauren says. "Lauren, Molly can I wear this dress and some of this jewelry, I wasn't given any money before we left," I asked. "If it gets you away from us Four-stealer," they yell. I didn't steal Four from them, I don't even have him, and they sure never did. I put on the dress and jewelry, it is simple and doesn't look that bad. I smile at my reflection, I don't have any makeup, but I don't care. Then Molly and Lauren come back and see me. "What are you wearing, stiff," Lauren asks, "is that my dress?" "You said I could wear it," I plea knowing how this was going to turn out. "Give it here," She orders. I take the dress off and hand it to her, I slip on another one of my dresses as Molly notices the jewelry. "Is that my jewelry," she shouts and rip if off me. "You said I could borrow it," I plea. They leave arm-in-arm to go get ready. I start to cry.

"Who is crying," a sweet unfamiliar voice asks. I look up and see a pretty dark-skinned girl with short hair. She sees me. "Oh, poor girl. What is wrong," she asks. "I can't go to the ball because I have nothing to wear, oh I'm Tris by the way," I sob. "I'm Christina, of course you can go follow me," Christina orders. I follow. "I don't normally do this, but I think I can make an exception for the girl with 6 fears," Christina says. I laugh a little. She shows me to her apartment and I go in. I look at her apartment it is very girly. "Sit," she orders and points at a chair. I sit. "I have 3 ball gowns and matching masks for you to choose from," she tells me pulling them out. The first one has a beaded bodice and has a big tulle skirt, not really for me. The second is satin all the way and has a beaded belt, it is possible. The last one is perfect, the skirt isn't too big, the bodice is covered in sequins and a smaller tulle skirt. "The last one," I tell her. She nods in agreement and hands me the dress. I slip it on, but I am too short. Christina sees the problem and pulls out a pair of sparkly six inch heels. Even though they look uncomfortable I slip the on and they fit perfect. I smile and look at myself in the mirror. It makes me almost look pretty, almost. Christina says, "sit." I sit and she starts working on my hair, curling it and putting it up in some complicated style that I could never do. She hands me the mask, which is small, only covers half my face, matches the dress perfectly, and of course is black like everything else. She puts it on me and hands me some red lipstick. I put it on and look in the mirror. "Wow, thank you Christina," I say hugging her. "It was a pleasure, is it really true you only have 6 fears," she asks. I nod. The ball doesn't start for another half our and Christina takes every second of it to get ready. She looks really pretty.

We walk to the ballroom together, laughing the whole way. We walk in and my breathe is taken away. "Now remember don't take off your mask and also at midnight I will be leaving, so you need to bring the dress and mask back," Christina orders. "What about the shoes," I ask. "You can have them," she tells me and goes over to her friends. I try to find my friends and accidentally trip and fall on someone. I look up and it's Eric. I stand up straight and walk away trying to cover up my embarrassment. I see Lauren and Molly harassing poor Four he tries to leave, but they won't let him by. He finally pushes past them and walks over to Uriah's brother, Zeke. They talk and Four keeps glancing at me as I wonder looking for my friends. They start playing a slow song and Four walks over to me, probably to congratulate me. "Want to dance," he asks, or not. "Sure," that is all I can get out. He leads me to the dance floor and we start dancing. He looks amazing; he is wearing an all black suit and has on a simple black mask. It doesn't cover his beautiful eyes though. He has one hand on my waist and the other is in my hand. I see Christina and she motions for me to hold my dress with the other. I do and we dance for what seems like hours and I see Molly and Lauren staring at us. I also see Uriah giving everyone who comes near us death glares. "What is your name," Four asks. He doesn't know who I am; wow I guess the mask covered up enough for him not to recognize me.

I don't answer and I try to focus on something other than just really wanting to kiss him. He leans in and kisses me square on the mouth, wow. I tense up, but start to kiss him back, right there on the dance floor. We pull apart and smile. He smiles! I love his perfect smile. Thenthe clock strikes midnight. "Oh I have to go," I pull away from him. "But you didn't even tell me your name," he says. I run and he follows. I lose a shoe right outside the ballroom, crap. I keep running to Christina's apartment. I wonder if Four found the shoe. I take of the dress and get back in the one I was wearing before. Christina walks in and smiles at me. "How was your dance with Four," she asks. "Amazing, I just wish it could have lasted longer," I sigh, "He didn't even realize who I was." She laughs at this. "Wow, you must be like super ugly in training or something," she jokes, "I saw he kissed you, how was that?" "Equally amazing, I lost a shoe just outside the ballroom," I inform her. "It's ok, take the other shoe as a reminder of tonight," she smiles smile, "here take some eye-liner, mascara, and lipstick, too." "Christina, I can never thank you enough," I start to cry. "No need, seeing you and Four that happy is worth it," she smiles. I go back to the dorm and go to bed.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Did, you hear, Four is looking for the girl he danced with last night," Marlene informs me. "Did you see her," I try to act naïve. "Ya, she was really pretty and Four apparently really liked her because he kissed her," she says calmly. "Yet he didn't even know her name," I say. "Ya," she smiles, "I am so sorry you couldn't make it." "It's fine, what job do you want," I try to get her off the subject. "Well, considering my placement probably tattoo artist or something like that, you," she asks. "Leader-in-training," I say, I used to want to be ambassador, but I found out Will and Shauna wanted that. Four walks in, "Initiates, well you are no longer initiates, but Dauntless members and you will get to choose your job in order of your ranking. So Tris will go first and Molly wil go last. One more thing, if any of you know whom I danced with last night, please tell me." "I will be right back," I inform my friends. I follow Four, "Four, I know who you danced with last night." "Really, who," he asks. "Me," I tell him and pull out the shoe I had. I put it on and he pulled out the other and put it on me. I still have to get on my toes some and kiss him. He kisses me back and for a second everything is perfect. We pull apart and he declares, "it is you." I smile up at him and he kisses me again pulling me off the ground. He puts me down and asks, "Tris do you want to go out sometime?" "I would love to," I say and kiss him again.

**That is the end, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it got kinda confusing, but hey that's life.**


	2. Dauntless friends

**This is yet another fluffy Fourtris one-shot. I don't own any of the characters. This story is about what some of their friends think about our fav ship, Fourtris!**

CHRISTINA: Ok, today was insane, to say the least. First, we had the fear landscape and there were all those stupid moths. Then we made Dauntless and Tris came in first. Most insanely of all Tris kissed Four. I don't mean just a pec, but full on make-out session. Four seemed to be enjoying it as well. But Tris just pulled away, and Four looked like he didn't want to stop. She just told him something and he walked over to his friends. I just look at Tris, she just kissed our old instructor. They do kinda make a cute couple probably because they seem to be complete opposites, at least in looks. She is smiling and keeps looking at Four and he keeps looking at her.

WILL: Tris is kissing Four. Tris is kissing our old instructor. Four is kissing her back. Maybe she cheated and that's how she got first, no Tris did awesome in all the stuff I saw and her fear simulation went by super fast. But still Tris is making out with Four, right here in the middle of the cafeteria. I gape at her as she pulls away from Four and tells him something. He doesn't look particularly happy about Tris pulling away, but he goes and sits with Uriah's older brother, Zeke I think. How long have they been going out? Was that the first time they ever kissed? Why didn't Tris tell us, or at least Christina, I mean she looks as shocked as I do?

URIAH: I came in second! Tris really deserved first, her fear landscape was really fast, I wonder if she is Divergent, too. I walk over to Tris to congratulate her and she is making out with Four. Four is Zeke's best friend and as far as I know has never had a girlfriend. I mean I can see why he is interested in Tris, she is impressive. I feel kinda jealous of Four, actually, I kinda have had a crush on Tris as well as Mar. Tris just pulls away, but poor Four doesn't look happy about this. She tells him something and he walks over to Zeke, wonder if Zeke saw that.

ZEKE: WOW, Four is kissing the stiff, well I guess we can't call her that anymore since she was ranked first. Or maybe she is kissing him, or both. I noticed that Four had been looking at her during meals. Awwww, my little Four has a crush! Maybe that's how she got first, no Four wouldn't do that. They look kinda weird together, I mean Four is tall and has dark hair, while Tris is short and blonde, but if my best friend likes her, then good for him. Oh, he is walking over here. "Four and Tris sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes kids and Uncle Zeke," I sing like an 8 year-old. But Four isn't paying attention he is just kinda watching his little girlfriend with her friends.

**Hahaha! I like Zeke's. It just seemed like something fun to right, not a ton of fluff, actually not really any. My next one will be much fluffier, I promise.**


	3. Tris' song

**I found a perfect song for Tris while she was being tested on by the Erudite. I was listening to Pandora and this song came up. I don't own this song, or anything to do with ****Divergent****.**

**I never told you**

**By: Colbie Caillat**

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no...


	4. C or D

**Hey! This is another way that would have been fun for Tobias and Tris to get together! Yay! I don't own any of these characters, Veronica Roth does. I also don't own any songs I mention or they sing. I also don't own Tangled. Basically I own nothing. Also this is before Al kills himself, just telling you.**

Tris' pov

"Tris, wanna go to a small get together at Uriah's older brother's place," Al asks. "Who all is going to be there," I ask. "Me, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Uriah's bro, and maybe a few others," he answers rubbing his neck. "Sure," I smile and he shows me to the apartment. I see everyone he mentioned plus Four and a girl I don't know. "Hello," I say. I hear a mixture of heys and hellos. "I'm Shauna," the girl introduced herself. "Tris," I shake her extended hand. "Four has said some great things about you," she says. I look at him twiddling his thumbs. I wonder why he told them nice things about me. "What do y'all want to do," Zeke asks. "We could do karaoke," Christina offers. "Or Candor or Dauntless," Will says. I hear some yas at Candor or Dauntless. "Ok so Candor or Dauntless," Zeke says, "oh perk up Christina, I'm sure someone will be dared to do some karaoke." She laughs a little. "Ok, Tris Candor or Dauntless," Zeke asks. "I've never played, can you please explain it to me," I ask. "Simple, you are asked Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor you have to answer something truthfully. If you choose Dauntless you have to do a dare. If you don't want to do a truth or dare that you are given, you remove an article of clothing or drink some extra hot, hot sauce," he explains. "Oh, uhh Dauntless," I say suddenly scared. "I dare you to sing A thousand years by Christina Perry, directly to Four," yep I was scared for a reason. I scowl and get up, "I don't know the words." "I have a karaoke machine and can pull the words up on the computer," Zeke smirks. He runs to go get the words while Uri sets up the machine. "Happy now Christina," I scowl. "Very," she smirks. "I'm sorry about Zeke, he has been trying to find me a girlfriend since initiation," Four scowls. "It's fine," a small smile goes across his mouth. "He will probably do something like this to all of you," Four says pointing at all the girls except Shauna. "I got it," Zeke announces.

He comes back with a piece of paper with the lyrics on it. I stand up and go to the machine. "Just one more rule," Zeke announces, "you have to dance, I don't care if you just spin a few times." I scowl at him again. I start singing

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away _

_Somehow…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more…_

Not true, I barely know Four, I spin.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

Four is standing right in front of me, they all stood around me as I started singing, and I spin to make Zeke happy.

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more…_

Four isn't even looking at me.

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand Years…_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more… _

Nothing, just music, another spin.

_One step closer…_

I take a step towards Four to again please Zeke.

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more…_

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

I spin one last time singing

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years…_

And fall into none other than Four and he catches me and I look him in the eye and sing. Wow those eyes, are amazing.

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more…_

I hear claps and get away from Four, "Thanks for catching me." "You're welcome," his lips make a straight line. We go sit down and the game continues. "Christina since you are so keen on karaoke I dare you to sing…" "Dare her and Will to sing at last I see the light from Tangled," Uriah whispers in my ear. "And Will to sing at last I see the light from Tangled," I finish. My best friend isn't happy. "What's Tangled," Will asks. "An old movie made by a company called Disney, they made quite a few princess movies, Christina you will be Rapunzel. Will will be Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert" Uriah explains. "And you know this how," Zeke asks. "You don't know everything about me," Uriah says and we all die of laughter. "I'll go get the music," Zeke says through fits of laughter. "I need to talk to you privately for a second," Four says following his friend.

Four's pov

"Dude you need to get me some alone time with Tris," I whisper. "You like her," Zeke whispers back, "finally." "Ya," I whisper back. "Will do dude, let's just see how Christina gets back at Tris, I have a feeling it will have something to do with you," he smirks. "What are you planning," I ask. "Not sayin," he smirks again. I scowl. This is not good.

Tris' pov

Christina was babbling about how well I could sing and how she stunk when Zeke and Four walked in. Something was different about Four, he seemed lighter, but still on the guard. He looked at me and sat back down next to Shauna, who was next to Zeke, who was next to Christina, who was next to Will, who was next Al, who was next to me. Uriah was on my right. Christina and Will took the music from Zeke and turned on the machine. Christina started to sing, and later Will, then they sang together. They really weren't bad; their voices complimented each other's. They are about to kiss when Zeke distracts them and yells, "No pda." We all laugh and go sit back down. "Four Dauntless or Candor," Christina smirks probably knowing he has too many secrets to choose Candor, due to the fact we have to call him Four. "Dauntless," he says. This is not good for me. "I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven with Tris," crap. "Sorry Tris," Four says pulling me to the bedroom. Once the door is shut he says, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." "Thank you," I smile a little. He returns the little smile and sits on the bed. I sit next to him. "Wanna talk or something for the next seven minutes," he says. "Sure, I have a question, but you don't have to answer. Why does everyone call you Four," I ask. "I only have four fears," he answers, wow didn't he would answer.

"My turn to ask a question," he smirks, "why do you look so nervous?" "I'm not nervous," I tell him. "Why do I hear talking," Zeke yells through the door. Four chuckles at his friend. I look at him and we lock eyes, but now I'm not looking away blushing. This time I start to lean in and he leans down and out lips touch. We both pull away, embarrassed. I look back at him into those beautiful eyes, I love those eyes. He leans back down and kisses me, not just like a little pec, but much more. I tense up at first, but start to kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, closing the gap between us. I run my hands through his short, dark hair and he fiddles with the hem of my shirt. He pulls away and I'm worried I did something wrong. "Don't call me Four anymore ok," he asks. "Then what do I need to call you," I smile. "I'll give you hints, I transferred here 2 years ago and used to be your neighbor," he says. "Tobias, Tobias Eaton," I'm shocked. He smiles. "Only call me that in private though, I don't need everyone knowing who I am," he kisses me again. He moves his lips to across my jaw line and to my ravens. He looks up at me, "Did you get your fear tattooed on you or are these not crows," he asks. "Ravens, one for each member of my family back in Abnegation and Erudite I guess," I smile. He kisses each one. "Tobias, I don't get it, why do you like me, I'm not pretty or very noticeable, or really anything," I say. He pulls away, "I like you because your different, you're not like other girls, and I love that about you."

**That's it hope you enjoyed my one-shot more will be coming soon!**


	5. Down on one knee

**This is a fluffy Fourtris one-shot.**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

I part run, part skip to Tobias' apartment. It has been 5 years since the war, & we still live in the old Dauntless compound. Tobias has something important that he needs to tell me, I don't know what it is. Christina thinks he is going to propose, I don't know. I do know that if he does propose I'm getting married. I knock on his door & he instantly opens the door & drags me inside. The apartments are the only places without cameras. We sit on his couch & talk about our days for a little while. My whole day was devoted to Bridesmaid dress fittings for Christina and Uriah's wedding. Tobias is still a leader and I work with Tori in the tattoo parlor.

I lean in & kiss him. Our kisses have become more desperate since the war. We both are worried we may never see each other again. We make out for a while & he breaks it. I ended up literally laying on top of him. He gets up & pulls me to the door. I follow him to the pit & down the chasm. This place has sooooo many good memories & some bad. This is where Tobias & I had our first kiss. Maybe Christina is right maybe I'm getting married. We find a flat rock & stand there wrapped in each others' arms until Tobias breaks away & gets down on one knee. He pulls out a small box & opens it. He says, "Beatrice Prior, I love you with my whole heart, & I never want to let you go again. Will you be mine forever & marry me?" I look at him, but I can't say anything. I just nod. He slips the ring on my finger & stands up.

He looks me in the eyes & whispers, "I love you Tris." I throw my arms around his neck & kiss him. We stand there kissing, until Christina and Uri walk by & see us. Christina said, "Awwwwwww," and Uri clapped. We look up at them & wave. I wonder if he told them. I look back at my fiancé & he looks at me. I never thought I would be getting married to Tobias Eaton. Then Christina having the eyes of a hawk sees my finger & shrieks. We look at her again & she is jumping up & down excited. "You finally asked her Tobias," she is soooo excited. Everyone has learned his real name. We smile, Four my merciless instructor, who threw knives at my head is my fiancé.

I didn't get a good look at my ring earlier, so I stand there & stare at it. It is very simple, but elegant. It is a thin white gold band with three diamonds; the one in the middle is bigger than the other two. I look at Tobias and he is looking at me. He pulls the ring off my finger and I look at him confused. He shows me something inside the ring. "Four plus Six," I read. He smiles, slips the ring back on my finger, and kisses me. He is so strong & brave, he could have had any girl here, but he chose me. He chose a weak, little girl from Abnegation. I love Tobias with my whole heart & never want to leave his side. I get on my toes & kiss him square on the lips. We had our first kiss here at 16 & 18, now we are 21 & 23 & engaged.

We walk out of the chasm & Christina attacks us with a giant hug. Uriah hugs me & claps Tobias on the shoulder. Tobias picks me up bridal style & runs to his apartment; it's gonna be our apartment soon. He puts me down & grabs my hand. We walk over to the couch & kiss slowly, passionately. "You know I never actually said yes," I say matter of factly as he moves his lips to my neck. He pulls away & looks at me, "that's not a no is it?" "Tobias Eaton I love you with my whole heart, & I never want to leave your side again. I will be yours forever & marry you," I look up at him & he pulls me into a deep kiss.

** I thought this was a sweet idea & wanted to know what y'all thought.**


	6. Fairytale End

**I guess this will be a second part to down on one knee. Guys, my grandma had a stroke last week and is supposed to pass today. I need y'all to keep my family and me in your prayers. It's going to be hard. My grandmother has had Alzheimer's for the past 15 years. This morning she had no blood pressure but was still breathing. I'll get on with the chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long; I have just been working so much on my other stories and am waiting on more reviews to update them. I am still not VR. This is the wedding.**

Today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I feel like I'm going to throw up. That is a fact. I pace back and forth around the bedroom. What if I mess up my vows? What if I fall down in the deathtraps of shoes Christina is forcing me to wear? What if? That is all I can think about.

"Tris! You need some help getting ready?" Christina calls.

"I guess." I reply. She walks in and sees that I have been chewing on my lip, a nervous habit.

"Come here. Nothing is going to go wrong. You and Tobias love each other and nothing will change that. I knew you guys had major chemistry when we met him. I never quite realized it would go this far, but I knew it was there. Trust me, you guys are both pretty hard to read. We need to get you ready. The bride cannot miss her own wedding." She says.

"Thanks Christy." I say and hug my best friend. "Did you feel like you were going to through up when you and Uriah were getting married?"

"Well now I almost always feel like I'm going to throw up." She says gesturing to her baby bump. "But yea. Doesn't it feel wonderful?" We laugh and hug again. She helps me get dressed and then slips into her flowy bridesmaid dress. I wouldn't let her get a skin-tight dress and now I'm happy because we didn't know she was pregnant then. Her dress is dark gray, almost black but not quite. There are 2 rows of diamonds along the sweet heart neckline. The bodice is tight, but the skirt flows chiffon down to her knees.

My dress is obviously white and as long as Christina's. It is satin and has black tulle underneath to give it more poof. I am going to wear white stilettos. The dress shoes all my tattoos, including the one I got shortly after the war, a fourth raven closest to my heart. Tobias. **(I know that is used a lot, but I don't care. I like it)** Uriah is going to walk me down the aisle because he has been the brother I never truly had. Caleb was executed after the war. My thoughts are so scattered right now.

"Sit." Christina orders pointing towards her vanity chair in front of a giant mirror. She starts applying the pounds of makeup and being so good at this it looks natural. She pulls my hair from my face and curls it. She lets it hang loose and pins a few curls back so you can see my ears. She hairsprays my head and I just close my mouth and eyes. She pulls out a box from a small bag and opens it. I gasp. "I saw them at the jewelry store and decided that they would be the perfect wedding gift for you."

She clips the earrings on me and smiles. I got my ears pierced about 2 years ago to get Christina off my back about it. The earrings are simple studs, black diamonds, but they are beautiful. "Thank you." She places my small veil on the top of my head.

"No prob. I'm wearing the ones you got me as a wedding present so I decided you needed a matching pair." My best friend and maid of honor smiles. "We need to go ahead to the chapel. Tobias should already be there waiting for you."

The wedding was invitation only, seeing as we didn't want a bunch of drunken Dauntless ruining it. That would be bad. The reception is going to be in Christina and Uriah's apartment. They insisted that we have it there. I don't know why. It makes me wonder. We start to walk to the small chapel in the pit arm in arm like Susan and I did when we were in Amity trying to blend in. The Amity annoy me so much, but we need them. I see Uriah waiting for us and he smiles. We walk up to him and he kisses his wife. He kisses my cheek. "You both look beautiful. Nice shoes Tris."

"Your wife forced me into them." I point at Christina. They laugh and Uriah hands us our bouquets. Zeke is with Tobias behind those black, wooden doors. Those doors are the only thing keeping me from my future husband. Well besides Christina and Uriah, they don't count.

"7 o'clock. Time to get this wedding started." Uriah says as the bells chime.

**I normally don't pay attention at weddings. They are so happy, but annoy me sometimes because it gives everyone a chance to bug me about being forever alone and my dad a chance to go over his plan for when a boy does want to take me on a date. So I'm skipping that and going straight to the reception.**

"Now it is my greatest honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton."

Tobias and I walk in and everywhere there are white rose petals. I am beaming and so is Tobias. I am never going to get tired of hearing that. I am officially Mrs. Tobias Eaton and loving it. All of our friends are standing in front of us Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Tori, Bud, Harrison and his family, Cara, and some other people we have befriended since the end of the war. I lean against Tobias' arm and he kisses the top of my head. He still has to lean down some with me in these shoes, but not as much.

"First dance!" Somebody calls. Everybody else claps, whistles, or makes some noise. They make a circle around us as we dance. I don't see them, I see the man in front of me. The one I am lucky enough to call my husband. He places his forehead against mine and smiles at me. I smile back and kiss him. I hear somebody sigh and someone else laugh. The music stop and the song change to something faster. Everyone else starts to dance and I am having the time of my life. Christina pulls Tobias and me to the cake. Apparently it's time to cut it. She hands us a knife with a fancy 'E' on the bottom of the handle.

We cut the cake and Christina takes like 20 pictures. Tobias apparently decided that the hour Christina took on my face didn't matter because he shoved cake on it. We laughed and I shoved some on his. We go through all the normal wedding reception stuff toasts, dancing, talking, eating, drinking, I throw the bouquet and Shauna caught it, Tobias throws the garter and Zeke catches it. They have been dating since the war and haven't gotten much farther than that. Zeke is just nervous that she will laugh at him or something if he asks her to marry him.

We are about to leave for our honeymoon. We can't really go anywhere so we are just going to stay in our apartment. We hug everybody and start our way there. We have a leader's apartment since of course Tobias is still a leader. Tobias opens the door and the first thing I see is a card on the table. I have trained myself to notice things that are out of place or don't belong. I open the card and see Christina's girly handwriting.

_Tris, __**(Place day after the war ends here)**_

_It seems to me that you got what every girl has ever wanted. You got a love that will last as long as time. You found a man who loves you more than life itself, who will do anything to protect you. You have gotten what I dreamed about my entire life. You have gotten your fairytale ending and now I'm waiting for mine."_

_Christina_

Beneath that in more recent ink is another note to Tobias.

_Tobias,_

_You be good to her or else._

_Christina_

**That is all! I just thought Christina's little note would be cute. If you did not realize the notes were written at 2 separate times. The first was written right after the war and the second, that morning. Just clearing that up. I know that a lot of you probably don't read these. You should though because there is important stuff here!**


	7. Finally

**This is not Fourtris! I have not been able to do anything involving Fourtris since Wednesday when I finished **_**Allegiant**_**. This is my real people OTP, Sheo. They are just perfect, okay. I haven't been able to find a lot of fanfiction about them, so I decided to make my own. I hope you like it. I do. My friend the singing tree and I got in a shipping war. It started with ship and ended at Death Star. The ship was Gamar aka George Wu and Amar. It got serious. I won and she didn't like it so she said that we couldn't use anything in space. She had used millennium Falcon. Do I seriously have to do a disclaimer about Sheo? WARNING: CONTAINS ALLEGIANT SPOILERS!**

VERONICA'S POV

I walk onto the set of _Allegiant _and immediately spot Shai.

"Hey Shai!" I call.

"Hey!" she says and hugs me.

"Can't believe it's been five months." I smile.

"Same here." she smiles back.

"Have you seen Neil and Theo?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Well they are in makeup, you need to go see them." I wiggle my eyebrows. I know that she like Theo like that. She blushes and I laugh. We walk to makeup together and talk about what's been going on since we last saw each other. Nothing big. Now we're standing outside the door and she opens it. Theo and Neil stop talking and look at us. Theo starts to stand and Shai goes and hugs him. I see his eyes close and he pulls her closer. I walk over and stand next to Neil. We saw each other yesterday. Shai's eyes are also closed and they stand like this for a while, neither one wanting to let go.

"He's going to ask her out today." Neil whispers so only I can hear it. I smile and have a mini party in my head. They've had very strong chemistry this whole time and will finally go on a date. Unless Theo chickens, again. They pull apart and I mentally push them together so they kiss. They start talking. I don't hear half of what they say. Instead of their talking I focus on how they look at each other. Theo looks at her with longing and love. Shai looks at him with admiration and desire. I smile at the thought. They even have a couple name. The Initiates demand that they get together since you know what happens in _Allegiant_. They haven't been very happy lately.

They keep talking and ignoring everyone else's presence until Neil clears his throat. They both jump a little and Shai comes and hugs him, too. Theo hugs me.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but we have a movie to film and hope no one rebels, again." Neil says. We laugh. Some fans named Lauren and Haley had created an army and rebelled against me. They started it on fanfiction as LLM99 and DivergentObsessor. There were like a hundred-fifty people in this army. They called it Divergent Flame. They all chanted things about me sinking their OTP and Fourtris forever, they made signs and a bunch of other stuff. Lauren wants to be an author and she is now my assistant. **(I'm sorry I just had to put that in there. I would probably die if I really became her assistant. No I wouldn't die; I don't know what I would do.)**

Neil and I leave as Shai and Theo get their makeup done. "What are we shooting today?"

"After the Allegiant meeting." He answers. I nod. I see Ansel, Zoe, and Miles talking and wave, they wave back. Zoe is the only one in this scene. **(It stinks that there isn't a Uriah or Zeke in the movie, so I will just refer to them as their characters)** Zeke and Uriah are standing nearby talking about who knows what. "You guys ready?"

They all smile and Shai and Theo walk over. You can almost see the sparks as Theo takes her hand. WAIT A MINUTE! HAS HE ALREADY ASKED HER OUT?! No I guess not his hand just brushed hers and it looked like he was taking her hand. Dang it. "You ready to shoot the first scene of Allegiant?"

"Yea." They all reply. It looks funny, I've gotten used to them wearing all black or blue, but now they are wearing clothes from all factions.

"We're ready to start Neil." The camera guy calls.

"Alright, places." Neil calls. They all go to the Candor headquarters exit and they start to film. They all start to walk, except Theo and Shai.

THEO'S POV

We walk out and I grab Shai's hand. "Wait. Let's go somewhere."

"Go somewhere? But…" she starts.

"You're with me, remember? They're not going to arrest you." I look over her shoulder at the fleeting figures. The corner of her mouth twitches. She leans against the wall and I stand in front of her. She starts laughing and they call cut.

"ANSEL QUIT IT!" she laughs. I turn around to see Ansel making faces at us. I start laughing, too. By the end everyone is laughing, but we have to get back to work.

We start again and actually get through without any distractions. We do this five more times and break for 5. I sit next to Shai and drink some water. "So, how has the past five months been for you?"

"Great I guess." She answers.

"You don't seem very convinced." I point out.

"Well I missed everyone." She says leaning back in her chair.

"Even me?" I smirk.

"Yes, even you." She laughs. I laugh.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner later." I state, well I guess I'm asking her now.

"Like a date?" Her eyes are hopeful, okay good sign.

"Yea." I smile.

"Yes." She just agreed to go on a date with me. I lean over and kiss her cheek. She intertwines our fingers and smiles at me.

VERONICA'S POV

I look over and Shai and Theo. Theo leans over and kisses her cheek. Finally.


End file.
